Olivia, unbroken
by lishbug
Summary: Its Olivia's birthday. Simple celebrations. The author is revisiting an old story line and checking in on the life she made for our dear characters. Take a peak.


Happy Birthday Love

It may have ten years. To Olivia however it felt like just yesterday. That she opened her door in a haze of sickness to see Alex standing there. God Ten years.

So much had changed, but really so many things throughout those ten years was steady and perfect.

Weekend brunch. morning reading. late night conversations. the greatest of joys. the lowest of lows. Olivia had seen colleagues leave, worked with great new detectives, rose in the ranks. She commanded now. She lost sleep. She made hard decisions. She saved lives. She watched as Alex changed. She no longer worked at the district attorney's office. She only worked at the university, for about 6 years now. She was an excellent teacher. While she missed the thrill of the courtroom and prosecuting criminals, she did not miss the stress. She did provide some legal council in the form of advise and the occasional courtroom visit, but usually in cases handled by the lgbtq legal center and their clientele there, there were no murderers to convict.

Olivia reminisced as she drove home. She pulled into the driveway, she was still amazed after 8 years that she had a driveway. She always assumed she'd be fighting for parking or paying for garages her whole life.

When she entered the back door she was surprised to hear music playing softly from the kitchen and the smell of garlic wafting through the air. She hung up her coat, kicked off her shoes and rounded the corner into the main house.

Alex stood in the middle of the kitchen swaying to the music. The oven timer was ticking down. Steam rose from a pot on the stove.

The the grand crescendo of the music Alex turned dancing. She made eye contact with Olivia and barely broke stride as she grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex and they slowly danced to the music.

"Happy Birthday love, welcome home."

"It smells so good in here."

"Mmhmm, it's your favorite."

After a delicious meal of pasta, vodka sauce, caesar salad and garlic bread, the two women went for a quiet walk around their block. Hand in hand. Waving at neighbors and enjoying every moment. Less than half way from home Alex began stealing glances at Olivia.

About a week ago Olivia had gotten her hair cut shorter and Alex loved running her hands through it. It reminded her of when they first met.

Olivia could feel Alex's gaze on her. Heat rose up her abdomen. A slow ache. A small grin played on her lips.

She gave Alex a little hand squeeze.

They entered the house. Hung up keys. Stepped out of their shoes.

Alex held her hand out and beckoned Olivia to take it.

"Let me."

Olivia willingly let herself be lead down the hall and into their room.

Alex placed her hands gently on Olivia's hips. Slid her fingers to the front of her pants and slowly undid the belt. Button. Zipper.

Olivia swallowed firmly. Not saying a word. Watching Alex hands.

Alex drew her shirt from the pants and ran the tips of her fingers across the exposed skin if her lovers stomach.

Olivia shuddered.

Alex pulled the shirt off. And undid her bra.

Olivia standing there topless with her pants open. Stalled her lover.

"Please"

Alex pulled the soft swing dress she had been wearing over head. Revealing her whole self.

Her hands returned to her lover and pushed her gently onto the bed. Straddling her. Olivia rolled her hip. Alex leaned back.

"Please" Olivia asked again under hooded eyes.

Alex leaned in and kissed her. Once, twice. Quick and soft.

Olivia rolled her hips again as Alex ran her fingers through her hair and continues to gently suck on her lips.

Olivia grabbed Alex hips and rocked into her.

Alex sat up and pausing her ministrations eased the pants to the floor.

She the lay the length of Olivia. Spinning her from behind. A hand on her breast. The other began to gently stroke Olivia's center.

"Oh, oh, Alex. Please."

Alex moved her fingers quicker.

"Alex kiss me."

Alex swung a leg around Olivia bringing herself on top. She captured Olivia in a searing kiss.

She continued to stroke her lover.

Olivia could feel Alex's need and reach to touch her. At the contact Alex varley paused and together they moved as one.

Reaching pure bliss one, than the other.

They pulled away slightly and curled into one another.

"Beautiful"


End file.
